


He Helped Her to Belong

by Wannabanauthor



Series: Somewhere to Belong [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Companion Series, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Somewhere to Belong, mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STORY REMOVED!</p><p>A short companion series for my story, Somewhere to Belong.  Lincoln teaches Octavia the ways of the TriKru, and they grow closer during their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the world of Somewhere to Belong. I am nowhere near ready to write a sequel for that beast of a story, so here are some companion pieces for it. Enjoy!

Because of the extremely toxic environment of the 100 fandom, this story is no longer available.

The fandom has consistently put me in the position of having to side with the racist non-homophobes or the non-racist homophobes. Being a black lesbian, I decided to address both issues, but the fandom has continued to only address one side of the issue.

So I’m done. If people in the 100 fandom want to act like LGBT+ POC are invisible, then I’m going to be invisible in the fandom. No more new stories or updates to in-progress stories in the 100 universe.

I am sorry that it has come to this, but I am truly fed up. If they want to ignore my plight, it is their every right to do so. However, they should not expect to still have access to my fanfiction.

If you are outraged by this, I understand. But my fanfiction will not make a reappearance unless both sides start hearing each other out.

In the meantime, I will be writing fanfiction for other fandoms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's going to Polis to celebrate Beltane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I could get a chapter up today, but I was able to finish it. Enjoy!

Sorry, but this story has been removed. Refer to chapter 1 for the reasons behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week! Be sure to leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are these two so precious to write? Enjoy the fluff that makes up this chapter!

This story has been removed. Refer to chapter 1 for the reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. My brain spent all day nagging me to write it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia learns how to climb a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early update! I can never leave this story for too long. Enjoy!

This story has been removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they just precious?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linctavia gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we all have the headcanon that Octavia has some chronic health problems. In this universe, one of them is asthma.

This story has been removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out way longer than I expected, but I've heard that it's not a bad thing when it comes to fanfiction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after they fool around for the first time but before they have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've moved onto the smut portion of the series. Since you had five nonsmut chapters, the rest of these chapters will all contain smut, including this one. Enjoy and be sure to comment!

This story is still gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These adorable little fluffbabies cannot keep their hands off each other even when they're not having PIV sex. You will have to wait a moment for that particular type of smut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln, once again, helps Octavia deal with her anger and impatience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist writing another chapter, so here you are!
> 
> FYI, this takes place a week or so before they have sex for the first time.

This story has been removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put off working on a paper to write this. Oh well, who needs sleep when you have two precious fluffbabies?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after they confess that they love each other. They celebrate this new-found love in their favorite way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, and it is full of smut. There's also some fluff, so enjoy!

Story was removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm an asshole. Sorry! I love you all though! Thank you for all of your comments! I'll be responding to them from now on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Octavia fight and learn healthier ways of approaching their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of ansgt in this one. But there's smut too! To make up for it, next chapter will be smut and and fluff.

This story is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for all the angst! But I promise next chapter will be a lot happier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Octavia spend their last night together under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the night the dropship comes down. About an hour or two beforehand. As usual, there is smut in this chapter along with some fluff. Please enjoy!

This story was removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining me on this journey. I absolutely love this universe, and I can't wait to write more about it. I'm shooting on the starting the second part after Season 3 is over. I already have it planned out, but I want to see what happens in the next season before I write it, just in case I need to change things.
> 
> Anyway, look out for any future series I might write. They won't be in this universe, but they will be Linctavia and multi-chapter or incredible long oneshot stories (maybe not as long as Somewhere to Belong, but close). I have quite a few plotted out already, I just need to write them. See you all next time!


End file.
